Циклопов должно быть двое
«Циклопов должно быть двое» (англ. A Bicyclops Built for Two) — 9-й эпизод 2-го сезона мультсериала «Футурама». Премьера этого эпизода в Северной Америке состоялась 19 марта 2000 года. Сценарий эпизода написан Susan Dietter. Режиссёр эпизода Eric Kaplan. Аннотация Лила узнает, что во Вселенной, кроме неё, есть ещё один представитель её расы — Алказар. Решив встретиться с ним, она прилетает к нему на планету и вскоре принимает его предложения о свадьбе. Фрай же пытается убедить Лилу, что ей не следует выходить замуж за Алказара. Сюжет Профессор Фарнсворт наконец-то подсоединился к AOL и предлагает всем посетить Интернет будущего. Надев разработанные профессором костюмы для виртуальных путешествий, команда «Межпланетного экспресса» отправляются в Сеть. Интернет будущего заметно отличается от сегодняшнего — посетителей буквально атакует спам, ставший ещё более агрессивным, а из полезной информации здесь есть толькоэротика. Фрай и Лила остаются один на один в виртуальной игре типа «убей всех», когда в ней появляется неизвестный циклоп, который долгие годы разыскивал существ своей расы. Чтобы выиграть, Фрай расправляется с Лилой и неизвестным циклопом. Получив новое задание, Лила продолжает злиться на Фрая за то, что он не дал ей возможность узнать больше о существе её расы. Но тут Лиле приходит электронное письмо от Алказара, пришельца той же расы, что и она, предлагающего прилететь на его родную планету. Команда отправляется на родную планету Лилы — Циклопию. Пока Алказар устраивает экскурсию по планете для Лилы, Бендер тем временем решает украсть всё, что есть ценного на Циклопии. Ночью Алказар рассказывает Лиле историю Циклопов. Причиной всех несчастий расы Лилы, по его словам, являлись безглазые существа из подземелий. Позавидовав счастью расы Циклопов, они уничтожили сорок планет, в том числе и Циклопию, на которой случайно выжил лишь он один. Лила считает своим долгом возродить расу Циклопов, поэтому соглашается на брак с Алказаром, хотя тот ей и несимпатичен. Наутро Алказар (или, как он просит себя называть, Эл) оказывается уже не таким милым — шантажируя Лилу продолжением рода, он заставляет её работать домохозяйкой. Решая во всём разобраться, Фрай отправляется в «Запретную Зону» Циклопии, но попадает в ловушку. Несмотря на то что Лила хочет расстаться с Элом, запутавшись в чувствах личных и чувстве долга она принимает его предложение выйти замуж. На Циклопию прилетают профессор, Зойдберг, Гермес и Эми, чтобы лично поздравить Лилу с помолвкой. Фрай, выбравшись из ловушки, пытается помешать свадьбе. Прорвавшись-таки в «Запретную Зону», Бендер и Фрай узнают, что Эл на самом деле инопланетянин, который умеет изменять свой внешний облик и у которого пять невест с разных планет и пять свадеб в один день. Появившись на свадьбе в самый последний момент, Фрай спасает Лилу от брака с самозванцем. Персонажи *Главные персонажи **Филипп Джей Фрай **Бендер Сгибатель Родригез **Туранга Лила **Хьюберт Дж. Фарнсворт **Джон Зойдберг **Эми Вонг **Гермес Конрад *Второстепенные персонажи **Алказар **Нибблер **Пиг **Робопроповедник **Рэтмэн и его девушка ::См. Категория:Второстепенные персонажи *Все персонажи ::См. Категория:Персонажи Производство ::См. статью Второй сезон Интересные факты * Судя по рекламным объявлениям, большинство сайтов будущего находятся в доменной зоне .web (паутина). Сейчас такого домена не существует. * В чате изображены двое сценаристов «Футурамы» — Кен Киллер и Эрик Каплан. Геймер, которого Фрай побеждает в игре — исполнительный продюсер Дэвид Коэн. Согласно комментарию к этому эпизоду, в начальном дизайне персонажей было также камео Мэтта Грейнинга. * Понятие чат (англ. chat — болтать) в серии обыгрывается буквально: в виртуальном пространстве — это комнаты, в которых сидят люди с общими интересами и болтают. Забавно, что когда в комнату, где сидят мужчины и хвастаются своими «победами», призывая отозваться хоть одну девушку, входит Лила и говорит: «Я — девушка», все смущенно замолкают, а некоторые даже «выходят» из комнаты. Ссылки на культурные явления * Название эпизода — перефразированная строчка A Bicycle Built for Two (рус. Велосипед на двоих) из песни Daisy Bell английского композитора XIX векаГарри Дэйкера (англ. Harry Dacre). Одно из наиболее известных исполнений этой песни происходит в фильме Стэнли Кубрика «Космическая одиссея 2001 года» — её поёт компьютер HAL 9000, когда его компьютерное сознание разрушает астронавт Дэйв Боуман, один из главных героев фильма. * Ещё одна отсылка на «Космическую одиссею» — фрагмент симфонической поэмы Рихарда Штрауса «Так говорил Заратустра» (эта же музыкальная тема используется в российской телепередаче «Что? Где? Когда?»), когда команда «Межпланетного экспресса» входит в Интернет. В романе Артура Кларка, по которому поставлен фильм, Дэйв Боумэн говорит «Боже, сколько здесь звёзд!» (англ. My God, it's full of stars!). Фрай, войдя в интернет, почти повторяет эту фразу: «Боже, сколько здесь рекламы!» (англ. My God, it's full of ads!). * Сцена, в которой Бендер попадает между шестерёнками большого механизма — отсылка на аналогичную сцену из фильма «Новые времена» (англ. Modern Times) Чарли Чаплина. После этого он в виде пружинки-Слинки падает в расплавленный метал. * Мозаика в замке Алказара выглядит как знаменитая картина «Рождение Венеры» Сандро Боттичелли. * Семейные отношения Алказара и Лилы — пародия на отношения Эла и Пегги Банди из американского сериала 1987—1997 годов «Женаты… с детьми». Также как и в сериале, в этом эпизоде шутки героев сопровождаются смехом Рэтмена с девушкой и Пига, что пародирует закадровый смех. Алказар просит называть себя Элом как главного героя сериала, а Лила делает себе точно такую же прическу, как у Пегги, главной героини, да и ходит также, семеня ногами в танкетках. Актриса Кэти Сагал, озвучивающая Лилу, в этой серии пародирует саму себя, ведь именно она играла в «Женаты… с детьми» роль Пегги Банди. На российском телевидении показывают русскую версию этого сериала «Счастливы вместе». * Подключение к виртуальной реальности и большинство сцен в ней отсылают к боевику 1999 года "Матрица" * В видеоигре Фрай прыгает по платформам как персонажи приставочных игр 90-х годов. Лила побеждает Бендера приёмом Лю Кана «Flying Bicycle Kick» из игр Mortal Kombat. Ссылки на другие эпизоды * В будущем, по-видимому, существуют два вида интернета. Первый похож на интернет XX века — он используется для загрузки порнографии и видеороликов (такой интернет показан в эпизодах «A Big Piece of Garbage» и «The Luck of the Fryrish»). Второй тип интернета, доступ которому осуществляется с помощью специальных костюмов, как раз показан в этой серии. Ещё раз второй тип интернета будет показан в эпизоде «I Dated a Robot». * Во время атаки спама Фрая преследует рекламное объявление «Be an organ donor» (рус. Будь донором органов). В эпизоде «My Three Suns» у него уже был опыт общения с продавцом органов. Ссылки * English article A Bicyclops Built for Two * Wikipedia A Bicyclops Built for Two Галерея картинок A Bicyclops Built for Two.jpg|Обложка эпизода «Циклопов должно быть двое» Title Caption Episode 0209.png|Подзаголовок эпизода This episode has been modified to fit your primitive screen Opening Cartoon Episode 0209.png|Мультфильм в начале эпизода Hollywood Capers (1935) Категория:Серии Категория:Второй сезон